Fading Out
by PsychePinkPrince
Summary: "Everyone agreed we were perfect. There was never anything someone could say badly about it. We fit together. Opposites attract, right? Haha. As if. I don't have the courage to confess." My third story. Contains badly written lemon, death, and SADNESS. I'm sorry that I'm a bad writer-
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hello. This is officially the third fanfiction I've written and will most likely finish. Please enjoy, even though I suck at everything I've ever done. -BOWS-**

* * *

Everyone agreed we were perfect. There was never anything someone could say badly about it. We fit together. Opposites attract, right?

Haha. As if. I don't have the courage to confess. I'd probably mess him up a bit. He wouldn't stay focused on his work because of me. So I keep quiet every time I see him. It's best this way, I think.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I was going to see him today. Do I look okay? Should I dress differently? Nah, my red plaid shirt and skinny jeans were fine. He'd find it weird for me to dress any different anyway.

So, I grabbed my bass and headed out. The cave I lived in was nice. It was calm and wasn't bug infested. It had just the right amount of space for a house. It still had room all around it, too. Perfection.

I took out a red parasol to hide myself from the sun. It was summer and the Prince was probably not as busy. It was like a summer break. Haha.

I flew up to the Candy Kingdom and was surprised to see that Gumball was still asleep. I silently opened his balcony doors and floated inside.

I watched Gumball longingly. 'He's beautiful when he sleeps...' I shook my head and blushed slightly. I couldn't think about that! I couldn't change what we are now. We're best friends after all. I don't want anything to change between us. I want it to stay the same.

While I was in a daze, Gumball started to stir. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked at the clock. It read 1:24 PM. He sat up with a shocked expression.

"I was sleeping that long?" he said with disbelief. I laughed at him. He was so cute sometimes.

He seemed to not notice me until now. He jolted slightly at the sight of me. "Marshall! You scared me to death..."

"That's just my job, Bubba," I smirked at him. I wish we could be so much more.

"Don't call me that!" He had a cute little pout in his face. Ah, how I longed to touch him. His skin was probably so smooth. I shook my head fiercely as my face got red. I can't keep thinking about this!

"Are you alright, Marshall? Your face is red," the Prince stated. Marshall nodded, forgetting he was supposed to be talking to Gumball.

"Ah, what were you saying, Bubba? I was thinking about other things..." Gumball gave me a questioning look and repeated what he had said.

"I said that I was going to be having a Royal Ball in two days for my birthday. You're invited. I want you to be there." He looked at me like it was the most natural thing in the world to tell someone that. Actually, it's not everyday someone seriously and calmly tells you they want you to go to a Royal Ball.

I finally nodded, noticing I hadn't answered and he was looking at me intensely. He smiled slightly, standing up from his bed.

"So, Marshall, why did you come? Did you want to take me somewhere? I've been dying to get out of the house..." I watched as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a informal everyday outfit. He started to strip and my blush crept back to my cheeks. Oh, for glob's sake...

"U-Uh. I don't know if I can take you anywhere, since, ya know, sunlight." He finished putting his clothes on and came to face me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about a sleepover, then? We can go to your place." Without thinking, I replied.

"Yeah. I guess that'd be cool." Damn. Why did I have to agree? I forgot I had written a shitload of songs, _for him._ It was mostly about my love for him, too.

"So, lets go then." I held out my hand and he took it. I picked him up and opened my umbrella. Here we go...


	2. Chapter 2 - Trying New Things

**PREPARE FOR BADLY WRITTEN SMUT. ; U ; IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING IT SO ASDFGHJKL. THANK YOU, BYE. **

* * *

We arrived at my cave in no time at all. I set him down and quickly went ahead of him.

"Wait here for a second, Bubba! I have to clean something up," I said in a hurry. He laughed and nodded for me to go on. I floated inside and picked up all the lyrics and hid them in the bin I had already full of my other songs. After that, I put away all my... Uh... Things. Things...

I came back outside to retrieve Gumball. He was waiting patiently on a rock nearby. I waved to him and he got up. He walked toward me and smiled.

"Am I allowed to come in now?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, go ahead. It's not dirty anymore." We laughed a bit and entered. He looked around like he was interested. I've never seen him look like this.

"Your place is quite nice. It's not what I imagined. I thought it would be darker," he grinned ever so slightly and looked over to me. "What shall we do now?"

"Uh, wanna play Truth or Dare?" I knew it was stupid, but I have always wanted to play this kind of thing with him. He looked thoughtful, and then shrugged.

"Why not? Lets go to your room," he suggested. I nodded and led the way. He smiled a bit to find that my room was a bit darker than the rest of the house. My walls were a blood red everything else was mostly black. He sat at the end of the bed. I sat a bit in front of him.

"Bubba, you start," I said to him. He smirked a bit and nodded.

"Marshall, Truth or Dare?" he said with confidence. I thought a bit before answering.

"Truth."

"Have you ever considered Fionna as more than a friend?" I looked at him a shook my head.

"No, I happen to like someone already, and it's not her." Shit. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Alright. Your turn, Marshall." Okay. I guess I can do this.

"Bubba, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to describe your crush. It doesn't have to be too descriptive." I smirked at him. He looked a bit unsure.

"Well... My crush is very outgoing. They like to trick and tease others. They have short black hair and they will probably never notice me." The Prince scratched his head and didn't continue.

"Marshall, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I tensed up a bit and shook my head slowly. He nodded and signaled for me to go.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever hated the Kingdom so much that you wanted to leave it?" I knew it was stupid question. I wasn't good at this game.

"Yes, actually. Like today. The Kingdom is just way to boring. You only do what normal people would do. Sit around, eat, work, sleep..." I nodded and told him to take his turn.

He smiled before he spoke. "Truth or Dare?"

"... Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." I was shocked, but I couldn't refuse. I leaned in a bit, and Gumball closed his eyes. I pressed my lips on his and he put more pressure into it. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

He kissed me deeper and soon started to lick my lower lip. When I didn't respond, he released me for a second. "Open," he whispered. I did what he said and opened my mouth slightly. He slid his tongue into my mouth. A new sensation went through me. He tasted sweet. Soon, I was ravishing his mouth.

We broke away, eyes locking. I blushed deeply and he blushed a bit as well.

"I have another dare, Marshall..." In my daze, I nodded. "I dare you to... have sex with me." I snapped out of it and stared at him.

"I-I've never-" He shushed me and brought his lips to my ear.

"Get ready, Marshall." I was blushing so hard that the heat was coming off of me. I was turned on.

Gumball pushed me onto the bed and we started to kiss. He kissed me deeply as we did before. His hands roamed my body as we did this. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I moaned when he started to rub me _there. _

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I couldn't help but nod. He pulled down my pants and licked me through my boxers. I hissed from pleasure. He moved back up to my chest and started to unbutton my shirt. After it was out of the way, he started to play with my nipples. I moaned lowly, enjoying the pleasurable feeling.

He soon started to slowly pull down my boxers. He kissed me again, and after I seemed relaxed, he entered a finger into my entrance. I gasped. We didn't have any lube, so this would hurt like hell.

He started to thrust it in and out, and soon he found that one spot. I moaned loudly and urged Gumball to continue. He added another finger and did as he was told. Gumball smirked at me.

"You're so wet that we don't need lube, Marshall." I shivered and moaned as he continued to probe that one spot inside me. Soon, I was starting to get close. He pulled his fingers out and replaced it with something much bigger.

"This might hurt...," he said quietly. He started to push in. The head got in easily, but then I started to get stretched more and more. He stopped a bit to let me get used to the size. He soon continued to enter me.

I was a moaning mess by the time he was fully in. Dammit, I hate this. I feel so weak like this. Without warning, he started to move at a slow pace. I thrust up to meet him. We started to go faster and faster, to the point where I felt like I would explode. He hit my prostate repeatedly, making me start screaming his name.

"G-Gumball I'm g-going t-to-" I yelled his name as I released on our stomachs. After a thrusting 3 more times, Gumball came deep inside me. He collapsed on the bed, and that's the last thing I saw until morning.

* * *

**I'M SO BAD AT WRITING -GROSS SOBS-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Marshall's Decision

I woke up in a daze. I didn't know what to think about last night, or the fact that the Prince of the Candy Kingdom was in bed with me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

Gumball started to stir as he turned to face me. When he opened his eyes, he sat up and yawned. For a few minutes, he sat there quietly. Then he snapped his head around to stare wide eyed at me.

"M-Marshall... I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing? It's not like I didn't enjoy what he did to me, but he still doesn't know my feelings... So...

"Bubba, It's fine. You don't have to say sorry to me." He stared at me a bit more before standing and searching for his clothes. When he found them, he dressed, bowed, and left my home without another word.

Was something wrong?

_**Gumball's POV**_

What have I done? I didn't really have feelings for Marshall, did I? I really hated the thought of doing such a thing to him. Though, it didn't seem he minded much...

It's probably because we've been friends for awhile and the fact he trusts me. I sigh and continue to the Kingdom, wanted so much to finish my work and sleep once again.

_**Marshall's POV**_

I guess it was a weird reaction to give him, but at least he doesn't know my secret yet. When I floated up, something started to pour from my backside...

I blushed and decided I should probably take a shower. I gathered up some clothes from my dresser and headed to the bathroom. I put my clothes down and turned on the water. I floated down, under the shower head, and sighed.

So, what should I do now? I started to wash my hair, all while being deep in thought. Should I tell Gumball? If so, how? It's not everyday you tell your male friend that you love them.

I decide to that taking him somewhere would be a nice thing. But where? I've heard that Gumball has always wanted to see the world from high places... Got it.

Mountains. Though, the only mountains that are close are the Ice Mountains... I guess they'll have to do. With that settled, I washed myself with my special blood colored soap and stepped out of the shower. I went to the closet and got 2 towels; one for my waist and one to dry my hair.

I dried myself off and looked into the mirror. I looked... softer than usual. It startled me. I looked away from my reflection and over to the shower. there was thick, pinkish white stuff going down the drain. My face flushed red and I decided I should probably clean that later.

I got dressed in my usual getup, plaid red shirt and skinny jeans. I then put on my redish brown shoes and grabbed my axe bass and umbrella. It was still light outside. If I was going out, I needed something to shield me from the sun. I opened my umbrella and traveled to the Candy Kingdom.

I hope Bubba accepts my offer to go to the Ice Mountains. I was really hoping to tell him what I've been keeping inside for so long. What I didn't know was the tragic things that would happen on this journey.


End file.
